Loving Claire
by DandelionWish
Summary: Due to her problematic and difficult past Claire is reserved and determined not to fall in love. But can she stop her self from falling for Will, when their fate was already planned out for them?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The girl sat on her bed listening intently. She heard light footsteps coming up the stairs- it was Louisa, she walked into the room and kneeled by the bed.

"Louisa where are you going?"

"Claire I need you to listen to me okay?" Claire sniffed then nodded.

"Do you remember Gabe?' Claire nodded again, " and do you remember what I told you about soulfinders and how they need to be together all the time?"

"Is Gabriel your soulfinder?" Claire whispered.

"Yes," Louisa said sadly, "and that's why I'm leaving. I need to stay with him."

Claire threw her arms around her sister, Louisa reached into her pocket and handed Claire a small blue cell phone, "press this button then this button when you want to talk to me I'll always pick up."

Claire stared at the phone and said, " When will I see you again?" Louisa swiped a tear from her eye before it escaped,

"I'll visit you when ever I can. And I'll call you, every day, if you want me to." They heard a car horn go off out side; they ran to the window- Gabriel sat inside a black Audi, looking at the house, waiting. Louisa looked at her sister,

"I have to go now Claire." They hugged and she whispered, "I'm sorry."

As she walked out of the door Claire whispered helplessly, "Don't leave." But she was already gone.

Later that night Claire's father stormed up the stairs and into the girl's room, she held onto the cell phone as he approached her. She bit her lip and he came closer.

"Where is your sister?" he asked calmly, when Claire didn't reply he asked, louder. She looked at the phone in her hands like it could help her come up with an answer. He grew more and more angry with the silent child, after his fifth time asking he growled, "I've had it with you children!" he picked the girl up by her pyjama collar and threw her against the wall. He left the girl curled up on the floor. She rolled her head to one side and saw the cell phone, in pieces on the floor.


	2. The cold shoulder

**Hello from Maisie and Adriana- we share an account. we just wanted to say firstly we love finding sky and Joss stirling and secondly we love Beccaboo-Morganvillefanxxx and Charlotteluckynumber14 for giving us out first reviews within hours of posting :-)**

**P.s. from Maisie- when we saw there were reviews we just about died and surly pissed my sister off (Adriana's sleeping over) **

**thank you everyone**

**M+A**

**xx**

* * *

**Claire**

I sat at Matt's breakfast table the morning after our arrival at Wrickenwridge with My sister, Louisa, her husband, Gabriel, and my niece and nephew, Erin and Luka, on the 18th November AKA Lukas's birthday.

"So Lukas what do you want to do today?" Louisa said, he fiddled with his birthday-boy-badge, pondering. At that point Matt, Gabriels brother, walked in. He hadn't showered and only wore a pair of flannel pyjama pant's and, as usual, smelled of rumpled bed-clothes and booze. He sat next to me and smiled,

"Morning everybody!" then he saw Luka's badge, "oh, yeah. happy birthday kido." Louisa raised an eyebrow and Gabriel laughed. As if he hadn't said anything I turned away from Matt and smiled at Luka.

"We could go to the park or to a restaurant?" Luka beamed and nodded, Erin grinned, "Let's go to the Park! please Lukie, please!" Matt scoffed,

"huh. what you wanna be doing, kid, is checking out the slopes!" Luka's expression turned from excited to uncertain and he looked at his mom. louisa reached her hand across the table and took his, "you don't have to if you don't want to but i have a feeling you'll be pretty good at it," she smiled reassuringly. Even luka knew what that meant. She had seen him skiing. He thought for a minute then smiled at me, "If we can go to the park afterwards!" I smiled and turned to Matt who rolled his eyes. _I win. _I messaged him.

* * *

I chickened out at the Kiosk. Erin also didn't want to go skiing because it was 'too cold and too wet'. We decided we would all go up and they would meet up in the cafe when they finished. Matt flashed his season ticket at the man at the Kiosk,

"Hey Matt, haven't seen you in a while. This your brother?"

"Yeah, that's Gabe, his soul finder Louisa and my niece and nephew." Gabe and him shook hands.

Kiosk boy must have noticed how close Matt stood next to me

"Who's this? Your girlfriend?" He smiled at me. Matt laughed and slung his arm around me,

"I hope so." my eyes widened, and I said slowly,

"Get your arm, off me or you may just loose it." They man at the Kiosk laughed,

"You better do what she says, man." Matt laughed, i whispered in his head in a sing song, _innate capabilities. (_he knew exactly what I meant- innate capabilities means I have and or gain skills that other people have to learn, naturally. Louisa also had it and we were both currently black belts in wuzugan kung fu, Judo and Brazilian jui-jutsu) his arm flew off my shoulders. I smiled, '_i win.' _

"God Claire your embarrassing me." he was blushing. _why was he blushing? _i thought, _idiot. _

"Good." I said, moving away from him and picking Erin up. "Because we are not dating, nor did we ever and nor _will _we ever." Louisa and Gabriel laughed,

"Alright you two, calm down." Gabe said but he whispered in my ear, "Good answer sis."

The Kiosk boy said, "okay, who's doing what?"

"Every ones skiing except Claire and Erin." Louisa said. While he was getting their skis he smiled at Luka.

"Whats your name birthday boy?"

"Lukas."

"And how old are you today, Lukas?" Lukas smiled, just a little bit.

"Nine." before he passed over the skis he leaned over and shook Lukas's hand.

"Happy birthday man." Luka was beaming all the way up the ski lift- he had never been called a man before.

* * *

I ordered a cappuccino and a hot chocolate for Erin and sat down with her. She told me about the drawing she did this morning while I was sleeping, and about the present she bought for Lukas even though I helped her pick it out. I smiled at my niece. She looked just like Louisa, with curly light blond hair and happy blue eyes. She was nothing like me. _thank God. _My niece and nephew, my sister and even my brother in law were beautiful. I had thick black hair and disturbingly large green eyes. I was not at all beautiful.

Erin was telling me about her new book when Kiosk boy came up behind us,

"what book are you talking about Erin?"

"it's called the three little owls,"

The kiosk boy put on a fake shocked face and sat down in the spare chair, "really! that's my favourite book!" The corners of my mouth twitched up. His mind told me he was feeling nothing but affection for Erin. _of corce._ i thought smiling. He launched into a full conversation about children's books and I was quite taken back by his knowledge.

"What your name mr.?" Erin asked. i looked up,

"Yes, I don't think you mentioned it." I said, he smiled at me,

"I didn't. It's Will." he held out his hand and i took it,

"Claire." he laughed,_ 'I know.' _I snatched my hand back, desperate to get a way from the jolt of electricity I got when he touched me, We stared each other with wide eyes until Erin broke our trance,

"Claire? Are you ok?" she said poking me,

"Yes." I cleared my throat,

"Come on Erin, lets go see if their ready to go to the park." I put some cash on the table and I picked up Erin,

"Say goodbye to Will." Erin waved cheerfully,

"Have this." She handed him a small shoot. As he held it in his hands it blossomed into a pretty pink flower with a yellow centre petal and black spots.

"Its a peruvian lily." she said proudly, He stared at it for a moment then looked up at Erin. I was anxious to get away,

"Thank you Erin, its lovely." she smiled and opened her mouth to say something when I turned and bolted to the door with her in my arms. as i reached for the handle he grabbed my arm lightly,

"Wait. When can I see you again?" He looked slightly desperate and for some strange reason it made me want to take my free hand and hug him. I didn't.

"Trust me," I looked him in the eyes, " you don't want to." He shook his head,

"Please. Your- your my-" I cut him off,

"Don't say it. Please." His arm dropped limply to his side. I took the opportunity to run out the door. He didn't follow. I pulled out my phone. 1 new message from Gabe, _can you meet us at the car?_ I breathed a sigh of relief when we got to the Que for the ski lift and he wasn't there.

"Claire?" Erin said holding my hand,

"Yes?" I said quietly,

"Do you like Will?" I bit my lip,

" I don't know Erin." I was determined to never find out if I did.


	3. Chances

**Hello from Maisie and Adriana,**

**We want to write a message- just because- but we don't know what to put in it... HELLO! ****thank you everyone**

**M+A**

**xx**

* * *

**Will**

i walked home in a kind of daze thinking only one thing: Claire and why she didn't want me. i went into the house and sat down in the living room, mom was folding laundry singing alone to the radio.

"you alright Will?" she said, I looked up startled,

"ur- not really..." I said. she frowned and sat down next to me just then Zed burst through the door with Sky,

"Dude! you found your soul finder!"

i put my head in my hands, mom hugged me fiercely,

"Darling no wonder you're feeling flustered! Do want me to get you a drink of water? Oh, i'm going to get you one anyway." She stood up but I pulled her back down and rested my head on her shoulder,

"No mom. And it doesn't even matter because she left." Sky came and sat on the other side of the couch,

"What do you mean?" she said gently, I sighed,

"She's Matt's sister in law-"

"Matt Tyree?" mom asked, i nodded,

"She, her sister and her sisters soul finder and their kid's where all on the slopes today. Her names Claire." There was a long silence. Mom broke it by saying,

"She was probably just shocked. It's a big thing, meeting your soul finder." I laughed bitterly and stood up, running my hands through my hair,

"No mom, she didn't want any thing to do with me. she said i didn't want to see her again Why would she say that?" I said helplessly, Sky put a hand on my shoulder,

"May be she's scared. I was, when I met Zed. She wouldn't walk away from you without a good reason. She loves you Will. Your soul finders, she'll find you when she's ready." I smiled, I hugged her,

"Thanks Sky." I felt something clamp onto my leg. Ellie.

"WIll! Up!" I pulled her up and she planted a wet kiss on my cheek. I laughed. Ellie looked just like Phee. She had wispy brown curls that Phee refused to cut and big brown smiling eyes. She wore a blue and white flowery shirt and blue shorts. She sent a splash of water flying into my face, I laughed again. Ellie and Yves's powers couldn't be more different- fire and water- but he couldn't love her more. Mom smiled at me and left the room with the pile of laundry. I sat down with Ellie on my lap.

"Did Phee and Yves leave already?" asked Sky, Zed nodded,

"Yeah, their meeting the Apple people later today so they took the train to Wyoming this early morning so they can get back before tomorrow lunch time." Then sky said,

"Come Zed. We need to post off our applications." Zed groaned,

"fine."

"Don't whine. Your a bad influence to Ellie." She said dragging him out the door,

"Bye Ellie, bye Will. Try talking to Claire okay?" I nodded. before i could start thinking about Claire again Ellie said,

"Will?"

"Hey Ellie." she bounced up and down on my lap,

"Read peas!" i got out a selection of her favourite books. After I'd read her the first two I came to 'the three little owls' Ellie squealed,

"Yeah," I said smiling, "that's my favourite too."

* * *

**Claire**

When we got back from the park, Louisa pulled me aside,

"Why do I keep getting glimpses of you and that kiosk boy, Will? Who is he?" I should have known. Louisa could see glimpses of the future, of course she would see him.

"Because, he's- he's my soul finder." Her eyes widened, she pulled me into a big hug,

"Really? Claire that's great! Congratulations!" she pulled away and saw my face, "What's wrong?" I pulled her to the couch,

"It's just- I don't know if-" I took a deep breath, "I don't know if I want to find my soul finder." Louisa frowned,

"But Claire- Why not? It's the most amazing thing that could could happen to anybody! Why don't you want him?" I closed my eyes and hung my head,

"I don't- want to turn out like dad did." Louisa took in a sharp breath. we never talked about him. Ever.

"I dont understand. What do you mean?" I looked up at her,

"What happens if I lose him? Would I turn out like dad? I don't want to love someone just so that I can lose them." I waited, "Does that make any sense?" She sighed,

"I suppose so but you can't live your life like that Claire. You can't be scared about things like that, what if I had left Gabriel because I was scared to love him? I wouldn't have Erin and Lukas right now." I paused then looked her in the eyes,

"And you wouldn't have left me." I regretted it as soon as I said it. Louisa was 7 years older than me but that didn't stop me from feeling terrible when the tears appeared in her pale blue eyes. She stood up and walked out of the living room. I ran after her.

"I'm sorry Louisa. I shouldn't have said that. It was-" she cut me off in a small voice,

"No." She turned to me, "Your right, I did leave you. I'm the one thats sorry. I don't know I just thought- I didn't know he would-" I hugged her and she started to cry.

"I'm so sorry!" She kept saying. I rocked her, finally silencing her. When she pulled away she said seriously,

"I am sorry though. I thought they would let me see you. I came back to the house after a week of you not calling me but you weren't there." I smiled sadly,

"We moved. He said he didn't want you to come crawling back." she laughed,

"You would never turn like him. Even if you lost him- which I don't think you will- you won't turn into that kind of person, And even if you do lose him, the time you spend together will be worth it!" I thought about it.. I had to at least give him a chance.


	4. Starting Over

**Hello from Maisie and Adriana,**

**this message it just to say that because were writing this together we can only write more chapters on fridays and sundays (when we have a computer together)**

**Some times we may update on random days in-between but it will mostly be fridays and sundays. Sorry!**

**love M+A**

**xx**

* * *

**Claire**

"Strawberry milk!" said Erin,

"Some more fruits would be nice." said Louisa,

"Coco pops!" said Luka,

"OJ!" said Gabriel,

"Get some beer!" said Matt, I turned to him,

"No, not with my money. No beer." he sighed and got up,

"fine. I'm sure there's some in the shed." he walked out in his grubby shirt and jeans. I looked at Gabriel with his neatly cut hair and pressed grey tee-shirt and jeans.

"How are you related to that?" He laughed his deep loud laugh,

"I ask myself that question every day." Louisa laughed,

"Remember, shopping," Louisa said,

"Yeah, I'm going," I picked up my keys and went out the door. I pulled my navy blue coat around me and made my way to the Wal-Mart.

* * *

I walked down the cereal isle in search of Luka's favourite coco pops. I looked up, _dang it!_ they were right at the top of the shelf, I looked down at my self- the last time I measured myself I was 5,3 and I haven't grown much since then- I raised onto my tip toes and reached up. I was about an inch off when the very box I was reaching for appeared in front of me. Will held it out to me with an apologetic look on his face,

"H-hi." I stuttered, taking the box and throwing it in my trolly. He looked down at the floor stuffing his hands into his pockets,

"see-ya." He muttered tuning away,

"Wait!" He turned back around and frowned. I was by how beautiful he was. He was smooth tanned skin, chiseled features, a tall and muscular stature and deep brown eyes I found myself gazing into dreamily. Then I realised I had called him back so I had to say something.

"I'm sorry was so- rude before. I was just.." I trailed off. He wouldn't understand why I didn't want to see him. I hung my head just low enough so my fringe covered my eyes so he wouldn't see the slightly obsesive way I stared at him. He smiled slightly,

"It's ok, I understand." I loked up slightly,

"What?" he shrugged,

"I get that you may not want a soul finder as much as I do but-" he blushed, _he actually blushed, _

"N-no not at all. I do, i really do-" I closed my eyes, _did I really just say that? _He smiled,

"Your blushing." He said,

"So are you." I smiled slightly,

"Can we start over?"

"I'd like that." He held out his hand,

"I'm Will Benedict." i shook it,

"I'm Claire Tyree." He smiled, flashing pearly white teeth,

"So do you-um- do you wanna hang out sometime?" I bit my lip,

"You mean like a- like a date?" He shook his head,

"Not if you don't want it to be. we could just.. hang out." I took a deep breath,

"I'd like that. So when-"

"Any time. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is- I can't, we're all driving down to the lake."

"Oh, that's ok..." he trailed off,

"You could come." He looked up, "If you wanted to.." He grinned,

"I would." I smiled. We arranged that I would pick him up from his house at 8:30 tomorrow morning and exchanged phone numbers. He began walking up the isle when he tuned around and called me,

"Claire?"

"Yes?" I said quietly,

"Thank you."


	5. Meet the Family

**Hi there reader person,**

**We just realised that Colorado is a very very long time away from the beach, so instead of the sea-side, they are going to a lake. Sorry it took so long to upload,**

**Bye-bye,**

**read on...**

**Love M+A**

**xx**

* * *

**Will**

"Hey Vick! Can I borrow your wet suit?" I shouted, rumaging through my warddrob in a desperate attempt to pack for the trip. He walked in carrying the blue and black wet suit,

"Where the hell is yours?" he said tossing it at me. I caught it just before it hit me in the face.

"I think it might be in there." I said pointing to a mountin of clothes in the corner of the room. He chuckled,

"Sressing for your date, huh?"

"Is it really that obvious?" I said laughing slightly hystericly. I was so worried about our 'date'. I wanted to look my best when I met her family (again). God, she's just so beautiful. She had glossy black hair and misty gray eyes. Her creamy white skin flushed pink when she got embaressed and she bit her full red lips in the most adorable way. She always dressed modestly but everything seemed to look so good on her. When we met in the wal-mart she wore black jeans, dark purple convers and a dark red top and navy coat. She was just so-

"Hey bro! Your drooling." I quickly brought my hand to my face... dry. I rolled my eyes,

"Haha, very funny!"(_note sarcasm.)_ He walked over to my bag and rooted through the contents. He pulled out the bottle of cologne I packed,

"Is this mine?" I bit my lip and looked at the floor,

"umm, no. At least I- I don't think so-" i trailed off, then sighed,

"Sorry Vick. I'm just really nervous and this is really important."

"Yeah, I'll bet it is." he mumbled, and stalked out of the room. S_hit. _I didn't handle _that _very well.

* * *

**Claire**

"Matt please! Just wait in the car!" I said slamming the door of Matt's old Ford Fiesta. He climbed out,

"Hey don't slam the door, Shelly never did anything to you!" he said while stroking the car,

"Who the hell is Shelly?" I yelled over my shoulder, walking away,

"Shelly is the car!" Matt said, that didn't surprise me.

I pulled my navy coat tighter around me and walked quickly to Will's house. I didn't know anything about his family but I expected he was the kind of boy who grew up with siblings, parents that read them stories when he was young and asked him 'How was your day, darling?' when he got back from school. _I wonder what that's like. _

When I reached the door I lifted my hand to knock but before I could it swung wide open. A tall girl- well, taller than me- with long brown hair and deep brown eyes stood before me holding a toddler who looked just like her but wearing a rabbit baby-grow instead of the girls jeans and blouse. Her face lit up considerably,

"Hi, you must be Claire! I'm Phee, this is my daughter Ellie. Come in, please, Will's just finishing off his packing." I smiled and followed her through to the living room. There was a burning fire in the fireplace, warming the room considerably and a Black grand piano where a petit blond girl sat with, I'm guessing, one of Will's brothers trying to teach him to play the nutcracker. They turned around and grinned at me,

"Claire! It's so good to meet you. I'm Sky this is Zed." They got up and shook my hand warmly. I smiled,

"Nice to meet you." At that point three other brothers walked in with, I'm guessing, Mr and Mrs Benadict. Mrs Benadicts eyes widened and she grinned when she saw me.

"Claire darling, your here!" she pulled me into a tight hug. I held my breath and stood akwardly in her embrace. some one cleared their throat behind us. Mr. Benadict placed a light hand on her shoulder,

"Karla darling, give her some space." She realised me and smiled apoligeticly, "Sorry dear, it's just I was so hoping I would get to meet you and here you are!" I didn't really know what to do so I just smiled when Mrs. Benadict told me to call her Karla and introduced me to her husband Saul and her other son's Yves, Trace and Xav. They must have sensed my akwardness because after the introductions, Saul asked Zed and Yves to help him with something in the garage. Yves pecked Phee on the lips and kissed Ellie's forehead and Sky followed Zed, smiling at me as she left the room. They spoke after that, in a friendly way, asking me questions. It was me who made it awkward.

Then Will bounded down the stairs with a sports bag slung over his shoulder. He stopped when he saw me.

"Claire! Your- your here." I bit my lip. _You ready to go?_ I asked, he nodded,

"bye guys." Will said. Karla hugged him and he received multiple pats on the back from his brothers, Ellie ran over to Will and hugged his leg,

"Bye bye uncle Will," she said cheerfully. I smiled at him, he picked her up and whiled her around- causing her to squeal delightedly.

"Bye Little bunny." He said tweaking the ears on her baby-grow and setting her back on the floor. To my surprise, she turned to me and held her arms above her,

"Claire, up!" She demanded, I looked at Phee and Yves uncertainly- they both smiled at me,

"Up!" Finally I obliged and picked her up. She immediately she threw her arms around me and said "friend!"

I laughed and said "I really like your clothes, they're very pretty on you." She smiled on my shoulders.

"Stay." She said to me and then at Will with a sad look on her face. Phee laughed,

"Don't worry Ellie. Claire can play with you some other time." she looked at me, " If she wants to." I smiled and looked at Ellie,

"I'd like that." Ellie grinned. Some one thumped on the front door, Trace went to answer it. I put Ellie down but she made a grab for my hand and hugged onto my leg causing everyone- including me- to laugh, Xav turned to me,

"So how long are you staying here?"

"Oh, just until the new year. The kids are home schooled so it doesn't really matter when we leave." He nodded. I realised that I hadn't said much to Karla. I didn't usually engage in conversation but they where welcoming and kind to me and for once in my life I wanted to make a good impression,

"You have a lovely home." I said honestly. Karla beamed at me,

"Really? Do you like it? We've just redecorated." I nodded, still smiling. Will whispered in my head _'it's annual.' _I pressed my lips together trying not to laugh.

When Trace got back a minute or so later Matt was with him. I groaned, He rolled his eyes at me,

"Nice to see you too. Are you guys ready?" Will nodded, patting his sports bag.

"Hey Matt." Xav said, Matt nodded at him and waved awkwardly at every one.

"Good morning Matthew." Karla said formally as if she was not all that keen on my brother in law. _I wonder why? _I thought sarcastically.

"Ur-G-good morning Mrs Benedict." he stuttered,

"We should get going now." Will said.

when we got out the door i called back to the people waiting by the door "It was nice meeting you!" I heard a chorus of "Bye Claire,"

"Please come back anytime you like" Karla said,

"You'd be very welcome" Saul finished.

* * *

In the car we sat in a polite silence until I fell asleep, my head resting on his broad shoulders. _I could get used to this.  
_


	6. Trusting

**Hello reader person,**

**we just wanted to say..**

**WE ARE SO SORRY FOR TAKING AGES TO UPLOAD! We really hope it won't happen again but if it does please don't loose faith in us (I only just turned fourteen 0:)**

**Hope ya like it,**

**Love M+A**

**xx**

* * *

_**Claire**_

_I wandered down the empty, cold hallway. I knew this place, it was my old high school. Every now and then I stopped, gazing into one of my old classrooms. Doors appeared in front of me, I knew where they lead to,the auditorium._

_I was about to step onto the stage when a hand clamped my shoulder and spun me around. Justin?_

_"Wha-What are you doing here?" I stuttered, he laughed_

_"This is a dream Claire,"_

_"Then- why am I here?" He smiled_

_"This is where we first met." Justin took a step towards me my causing me to stumble back. I moved a bit too fast and my feet slipped from underneath me._

_I fell off the stage and onto my back, knocking the wind out of me._

_He expertly jumped off the stage and crouched next to me, leaning close to my ear. "Where are you Claire?" _

**Will**

"So... Claire and you, huh?" Matt said, I nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess so," I looked at her sleeping on my shoulder. For a few minutes Matt didn't speak but he did when we stopped at a red light, he turned around,

"Listen Will," He looked me in the eyes intensely, "Claire's had a rough life so far. I don't want her hurting anymore..." his voice darkened, "And I swear to God; if you hurt her- I'll break every damn bone in your body." He said simply. Then he turned had to the road just as the green light flashed back on the stop light. He cleared his throat awkwardly, I smiled,

"Don't worry dude- if I ever did hurt her; I'd help you break them." I said gazing down at Claire, who was still sleeping soundly on my shoulder.

"Good to know." He murmured smiling. We drove in silence for another half hour when Claire woke. her eyes flew open and she looked up at me worriedly,

"Will?" she asked as if she didn't expect it to be me.

"Hey, you OK?" she pulled away and smiled at me. She nodded. After a minute of silence I felt her hand slip into mine and squeeze gently. When I looked at her she was looking out the window thoughtfully.

Breaking the silence Matt spoke, "We're here," he turned around and looked at our hands and smirked, "They're meeting us at the picnic bench." he climbed out and his door slammed.

Claire smiled at me, "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready if you are." she nodded and got out. I smiled _I'm ready_ I thought.

* * *

"We're gonna fly kites. wanna come?" Louisa asked. She wore a royal blue peter pan dress, white socks and blue conversee pumps under a pique wollen coat. Erin was decked out in pink army print trousers, a lilac top and a black and white checkered coat.

she was holding Erins hand and a pink and orange stripy kite tightly in her other hand. Claire shook her head,

"I'm kinda tired, I'm just gonna hang back here." Gabe looked at me and nodded, prompting me. I stepped forward,

"I'll stay as well." Louisa raised her eyebrow, her eyes shining.

"You two have fun." Claire looked at the floor uncomfortably, Gabe coughed and said loudly,

"Come on guys, we'll find a spot over there!" Erin and Lukas waved at Claire as they walked away. Claire looked at them affectionately, waving until they were out of site. Then she turned to me, she didn't smile but the corners of her mouth were turned up ever so slightly, like she was about to.

"They're real cute. I think Erin and Ellie will really-" I trailed off, Claire looked at me uncertainly,

"Do you- want to do something?" I nodded,

"Like what?" she shrugged,

"Anything." I spun around slowly, looking for somewhere to go. The water was a dark blue colour and dozens of boats bobbed on the water as the rowed. I grinned at Claire,

"Ever been on a row boat?" She looked past to where I was pointing and shook her head,

"No." she mumbled.

"Good. Come on."

I picked up her bag and I held my hand out to her. After a small pause then accepted it.

In the queue I felt how tense she was. Her free had balled up in a fist and bit down on her lip furiously. I squeezed her hand,

"It's alright Claire. Trust me." She looked up at me as if she were searching for something in them then she smiled slightly,

"I think I do."


	7. Love

**Hello reader person,**

**we don't know what to write so we want to promote Coldplay! Listen to them cos they're awesome!**

******Love M+A**

**xx**

**P.S. Oh Just thought of something. Just want to remind you that as well as innate capabilities Claire is an empath- meaning she can read emotions and control some (barley)**

**P.S.S. Sorry its Late- we have summer school.**

* * *

_**Claire**_

When he mentioned the word boat I felt my stomach tie up in nots. I've always hated swimming, or rather places with enough water to drown me. I wouldn't call it a phobia; just a smart decision to stay away from something dangerous. _Why did I say I would do this? _I looked at Will smiling at me as we clambered into the small row boat- both of us sporting bright orange lifejackets- and I remembered. I didn't feel nearly as scared then, holding his hand walking to the queue, then I do now, my bare palm gripping the oar in bewilderment. _How do I do this? _I asked myself. Will has already begun rowing at a steady, precise pace while I waded through the water unsuccessfully, causing us the spin in little circles.

"How do you do that?" I asked frowning at his amused expression, I waited.

"What?" I said, he smiled,

"It's just funny watching you," He shrugged.

"What are you laughing at?" I said, bemused,

He chuckled "You look like Ellie when she's drawing or something; when she's concentrating."

"But its hard!" I said sounding a bit like Erin trying to make a point,

"Its not that hard. Look, i'll help you," he leaned across and put his hands on top of mine. He looked me in the eye as he slowly moved our hands in small circles, lifting the oars in and out of the water. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't look away. Like I was falling into the depth of his deep brown eyes.

* * *

After Louisa went on her first date with Gabriel she came up our room really late and fell on her bed, sighing loudly,

"Lou? What are you doing?" She giggled- _Louisa _giggled- and sighed again. I climbed on to her bed and grinned at her,

"Did you have fun?" Louisa blushed furiously and I laughed,

"Did you.. _kiss him?"_ I had said in a very little-sisterly tone. She raised an eyebrow and flopped back on the pillow with me, giggling.

"No." she sighed, "_But he kissed me!" _I was 10 at the time so I screwed up my nose and laughed into my pillow,

"Ewwww. Whats wrong with you?" Her eyes rolled and she shook her head.

"It was nice." She insisted softly, "_He_ was nice." She said affectionately. Something in her eyes made me feel sad suddenly, made me lie and say I was tired just so I could pretend to sleep- so I didn't have to look my sister in the eyes. Something had changed. Louisa had had boyfriends before- a few actually- but she never really talked about them. She certainly never giggled when she spoke of them. The closest- I think- she had ever came to being in love was a boy called Aiden Geller. They went out when she was 14. They went out for almost a year, a mostly happy year as far as I could tell. But one day Louisa came home with a distant, sorrowful look in her eyes. I crawled up to her bed and waited for her to speak, only she didn't. I asked if it was dad. She shook her head slowly and then a flurry of tears spilled from her blue eyes. But even then, she bounced back. In less than a week she was laughing about it. About Aiden.

I had a feeling that if Gabe ever left her, she would never bounce back.

I felt so much love radiate off her in one moment that it made me uncomfortable. Right there I realised that love was something I would never be able to control. I could not make my father love me or stop hurting Louisa- which he only did because his love was ripped away from him. And I could not- no matter how hard I tried- protect Louisa from the love that she felt.

* * *

I looked up at Will. _Love, _I thought. I saw it in him and I felt it in me.

He smiled, "Was that easier?" In spite of my self I nodded shyly,

"Easier than I thought it would be."


End file.
